Gumi Megpoid
thumbMegpoid (メグッポイド / Meguppoido) es el nombre del software Vocaloid2 comercializado por Internet Co., Ltd. cuya mascota es el personaje femenino GUMI (グミ). El nombre del personaje proviene de su proveedora de voz Megumi Nakajima, que era el apodo de su infancia.[1] La denominación de este producto es muy confuso. El software Vocaloid es en sí misma bajo la Megpoid nombre oficial, y Gumi es el personaje avatar del software elaborado por el dibujante Masami Yuuki (ゆうきまさみ Masami Yuuki). Ella salió a la venta el 26 de Junio del 2009 . Viene con 3 demos (VSQ), "Happy Brithday", "BeMyself" y "Hitori Yurari". "BeMyself" es una canción original de Nakajima y también tuvo, anteriormente por Meiko Sakine. El diseño de Gumi es por el mangaka Masami Yuuki [5]. Su nombre "Gumi" es probablemente el nombre de Nakajima. Gumi tiene el pelo de color verde brillante y lleva gafas de color rojo en la cabeza. Su diseño es similar al Ranka Lee del manga Macross Frontier . Su ítem principal es una zanahoria, representando muy claramente su ropa y color de cabello. Historia Hay cinco versiones parciales del programa en el sitio oficial [4] Megpoid basada en la voz de Megumi Nakajima y lanzada el 26 de junio de 2009. [5] Viene con 3 archivos VSQ de muestra. El 11 de diciembre 2010, el presidente de Internet Co. anunció que Gakupo Kamui , Gumi y Lily se distribuirán en Taiwán. [6] Conciertos de "King run anison red and white" Gumi y Gakupo hecho apariciones especiales en el 2010 un nuevo evento celebración del año conocido como "King rn anison red and white" . Las canciones que fueron interpretadas; *アニソン 紅白 2010 M-32 de Amor 神威 がく ぽ (がく っぽい ど) "Love Letter" COVER por Gackupo originalmente de "Mobile Suit Z Gundam", que había sido originalmente cantada por el mismo Gackt. *アニソン 紅白 2010 M-33 间 飞行 Gumi (メグッポイド) "vuelo interestelar" COVER por Gumi de "Macross Frontier", que había sido originalmente cantada por la misma Megumi Nakajima. Robot Gumi Megpoid es uno de los 3 voicebanks que correspondera a el modelo de robot HRP-4C [7] , los otros dos son Miku Hatsune y otro no-commerical de Crypton llamado CV-4Cβ . [8]http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/b/b7/Images.jpgHRP-4C como Gumi Agregado por Nonom*HRP-4C como Gumi *Cantando V3 Megpoid Tras el éxito de los Append Crypton, la Internet Co., Ltd ha confirmado Gumi recibirá un "Extend" edición en 2011. El refuerzo de agregar una nueva expresión a la voz original, detalles como el sonido de respirar, y también su pronunciación será mejorado y más clara. [9 ][10 ][11 [12] El 20 de enero de 2011 se confirmó el lanzamiento de las grabaciones que habían comenzado para el refuerzo de Megpoid, varias grabaciones vocales fueron registradas. [13] La primera demostración voicebank, Megpoid Power Extend fue cargado en el 21/05/2011 a Nico Nico Douga (Youtube) , Demos para los voicebank Power y Whisper También se formularon, pero se eliminaron un período corto de tiempo despues. Gumi Whisper Extend se utilizó para cantar "Fly me to the moon " y "BeMyself" en Extend Power, su subida ha sido también temporal y fueron eliminados en una etapa posterior a la fecha. Con el lanzamiento de Vocaloid 3, el nombre de estos Voicebanks fueron cambiados a Megpoid V3. Y se pueden comprar ya sean juntos en un pack, o de manera separada y sin necesidad de tener instalado el Voicebank original de Gumi. A diferencia de los Appends de Crypton que eran adquiridos juntos todos, y era necesario tener el voicebank original del Vocaloid para poder usar cualquiera de las extensiones. Megpoid Native Megpoid Native es una versión mejorada de Gumi V2 para el Vocaloid 3, que fue puesta a la venta en su forma fisica el 3 de Marzo de 2012, El Pack Normal tiene un precio de 10 800 Yenes (145 Dolares) y la version Starter Pack 16 800 Yenes (225 Dolares), lo que la hace una de los Vocaloid japoneses mas baratos en el mercado, pero, a pesar de eso, es de los Vocaloid con mayor calidad de voz. Su demo, "Fragments of Star" puede oírse aquí: *Youtube *Nicovideo Voicebank Inglés Internet Co, Ltd confirmo por Twitter que han comenzado la producción de una versión en Inglés del software Megpoid, sin embargo, confirman que tomará algún tiempo para producir. [11] La grabación de los datos se habían terminado a mediados de 2012 de acuerdo con Noboru, la base de datos para voicebank el Inglés es 5 veces el tamaño de la del tamaño que del voicebanks japonés, y que están siguiendo la norma de construcción establecida por Yamaha para una voicebank Inglés. [12] En la actualidad esperan que la liberación de la voicebank sea el próximo año. 13 "Más adelante esperamos confirmaciones de que sea lanzado en febrero del 2013, la versión en Inglés está siendo lanzado en conjunto con el objetivo de introducir Vocaloid en America como parte del proyecto " VOCALOID Trans-Pacífico ", esta versión de Megpoid está dirigido a América y por ello apodado "The american Megpoid" . Una pequeña demostracion se puede escuchar aqui . Unas demostraciones de su voicebank en face beta fueron mostradas. Su fecha de venta esta prevista para eñ 28 de Febrero de 2013. Demos You Are The Reason Time after Time You are the reason(versión completa) Alcance Comercial Figuras La primera de las dos figuras basadas en el arte Gumi de un album de Exit Tunes . Los detalles se desconocen. Gumi se debe también a una figura Nendoroid producido por la compañía Good Smile. También se haran figurillas sobre sus diseños para el Vocaloid3. Los detalles son también desconocidos. Vocaloid-P Series Data Vol.3 de la Serie Data sólo tenía canciones de GUMI en ella y fue puesto en libertad el 16 de marzo de 2012, el mismo día de la liberacion de V3 Megpoid - Native, como parte de una promoción de el nuevo voicebank actualizado. Concurso de canciones thumb|226pxEn mayo de 2012, un concurso de canciones fue anunciado para Gumi, que fue organizada por CreoFUGA. Los productores que entran en el concurso podian utilizar cualquier Vocaloid2 o Vocaloid3 de los voicebank de Gumi. Las obras ganadoras ésta se convertía en un juego hecho por Namco Bandai . El concurso comenzo el 26 de mayo de 2012 y finalizo el 26 de junio de 2012. Como parte de la promoción, CreoFUGA ofrecerá cupones para comprar otro co Internet., Ltd voicebanks antes del final de la competencia.[23] V3 Concurso de Canción Conmemorando 2 º aniversario de Lily y aniversario Vocaloid3 GUMI la primera, Avex Gestión y INTERNET Co., Ltd están celebrando un concurso de música, aceptando inscripciones en el lapso de tiempo entre el 25 de agosto, fecha de Lily liberación y 15 de octubre, y los ganadores se anunciaron el 21 de octubre, fecha del lanzamiento de Megpoid V3. Para participar, el solicitante debe cargar una canción con Lily y / o GUMI a Nico Nico Douga antes de la fecha límite, agregar la etiqueta "LilyGUMI コンテスト y bloquearlo. La letra pequeña dice que las obras anteriormente publicadas son elegibles, aunque las canciones subidos debe ser una obra original . El gran premio ganando seran JPY 100.000 en premios y se agrega a la próxima 2013 "split LilyxMegpoid". Por último, tres ganadores de los premios especiales tendrá como resultado una copia de la canción cantante Escritor 9 Professional cada uno. iPhone Un iPhone con GUMI en su parte posterior se ha producido.http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-13398.html Megpoid the Music# A pesar de que GUMI ya a aparecido en "Hatsune Miku Project Mirai" esta vez tendra su propio juego de ritmo sera lanzado para PSP en 2013. El juego se vendera en edicion estandar y limitada (aun no se sabe cual es la diferencia). Hasta ahora solo las siuentes canciones se han confirmado: Killer lady ,Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night, Rosetta Ame ga Futte y Koi wa Kitto Kyuujoushou ☆. Uso de la Música Comparando por las versiones VY1 (β versión), Miku append (soft), Gumi, Lily thumbEn el momento de su lanzamiento, ella tenía lo que fue uno de los sonidos mas realistas de los Voice Banks en la mayoría de Vocaloid2 y canta con una voz clara y suave. El rango de voz es F2 - A4 y su ritmo óptimo es de 60 - 175BPM, entre los Voice Banks femeninos tiene uno de los mayores rangos y se considera fácil de ajustar. Sin embargo, es difícil hacerla cantar en inglés, debido a las diferencias lingüísticas. Como suele ocurrir con hablantes nativos de japonés, Megpoid no tiene el fonema "z" y "Z" en el sistema fonético y se sustituyen por "dz" y "DZ", así como Gackpoid. [16 [17] V3 Megpoid Esta paquete de voz esta destinado a ser una extencion de la voz para el Vocaloid2 de GUMI, todos los voicebank comparten la misma gama y el tempo optimo que su voz original, lo que resulta que solo hicieron un cambio en el tono de voz en cada uno de sus voicebank. Esto le permite mantener un sonido mas natural y ser facil de usar. Megpoid Power Ella es capaz de cambiar octavas con bastante facilidad y su tono de voz es mucho mas clara. Esto le permite tener un vibrato fuerte en las mas notas largas. Pero debido a su exprecion fuerte, las notas mas cortas no podrian sonar correctamente. En la actualidad es el voicebank mas usado para la version V3 de GUMI. Megpoid Wishper Debido a su voz ligera, es buena en coros. Pero debido a que su voz es susurrante, en las notas mas largas puede sonar aspera o desagradable. a pesar de todo tiene un sonido susurrante natural. Megpoid Adult Ella tiene una gama amplia e y tiene una gran capacidad para cambiar de notas suavemente, pero cuando cambia de notas rapidamente ocasiona un ataque desagradable. Megpoid Sweet Tiene un rango de voz decente y tiene una reaccion muy buena en canciones rapidas. Algunas de sus notas pueden sonar a presion o forzadas si se cambian de una octava alta o mas baja. Ademas si se usan ordenadores antiguos, su voz sonara demasiado suave. V3 Megpoid-Native Este voicebak fue creado para reemplazar al voicebank del Vocaloid2. Algunos errores del voicebank original se han corregido y se le hicieron otras mejoras. Los cambios que se han hecho son: **Su voz es mucho más suave que el original. **Trifonos añadido. **Menos molestias de fondo. **En teoría, las mejoras hacen que el voicebank actualizado sea más fácil de usar y requiere menos limpieza para eliminar rarezas de los resultados de la muestra. **Hay un ligero cambio de tono, esta versión es más clara, pero carece de algunas de la aspereza del voicebank original que puede ser visto como algo malo para los que le gusta la calidad de su voicebank original, aunque bueno para los que resultaba problemático. **Calidad superior. Uso en otros idiomas Es una Vocaloid bastante apta para el español, por su clara pronunciación y facilidad de uso. Es posible lograr una buena pronunciación de la R fuerte /r/ con los respectivos trucos fonéticos, pero tiene algunas dificultades en pronunciar la débil /ɾ/, la cual tiende a sonar más como una L por su suave voz. Por esta misma razón también hace que marque menos las consonantes, lo cual hace que le acomode más el método de partir los diptongos, en vez de hacer una sustitución directa como es en el caso de Miku. Álbums Si usted desea saber mas acerca de la discografia de Gumi que se encuentra en la wiki dirijase a la categoria: Álbum con GUMI Canciones destacables de Gumi **''Vease articulo completo canciones destacables MEGPOID GUMI'' **''Vease seccion de GUMI Canciones legendarias de Vocaloid'' Categor￭a:Femenina Categoría:Integrantes de Vocaloid Categoría:Femenina Categoría:Vocaloid